


show you how proud i am to be yours

by dazaynandconfused



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Model Zayn, Photographer Liam, Rimming, Top Liam, Zayn in Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaynandconfused/pseuds/dazaynandconfused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is an underwear model and the company asks him to model lingerie, Liam is his photographer. </p><p>(etc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	show you how proud i am to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> its me again with one of my fave things to write lol !!
> 
> this is dedicated to ana who's birthday is today (im posting this at 5am) happy birthday girl!!!! hope you like it
> 
>    
> HUGE sorry if there's grammatical mistakes or else!! I didnt beta'd this sorry sorry  
> zayn is wearing this on the first part: https://www.etsy.com/listing/245628498/cute-girl-sheer-mesh-panties-soft-lace
> 
>  
> 
> title is from good for you by selena gomez

Zayn’s work isn't necessarily easy. 

He has to wake up early to go to a set where he’s going to stand for an hour with just his underwear just for them to use only one out of his thousands of shots. He loves it though. 

His job consists in being an underwear model and frankly, he’s pretty successful at it. Brands like Calvin Klein, Hans and Ralph Lauren all have loved Zayn’s modelling. 

Right now he's being told a day before his shoot that the owner is so in love with his lithe body that they want him to do a lace underwear shoot. 

He’s not a stranger to what they call “women underwear”. He has plenty of panties on his closet made of different fabrics and colours but he wears them for himself. It's such a pleasant feeling to feel the soft cloth on your most private skin. 

Oh and also his boyfriend loves him with lace on. Liam would devour him with his eyes when he wears just a purple pantie and a oversized jumper of his. 

But it was a private thing. Not for the world to see. 

He’s thinking of quitting the contract and just forget about it but the thought of people seeing him in a lacy pantie and him being the model to present such an intimate product like this one, it's worth it. 

Zayn agrees on doing the photoshoot and he begins to prepare himself. He shaves, he moisturizes, he sleeps his well deserved 9 hours and he's ready to be the new face of the underwear world. 

&&&&&&

He can't fucking do it. 

Zayn is 5 minutes away from the building where the shoot takes place and he’s pretty sure his bottom lip is swollen from the raw nervous biting he's has been doing to it. 

The cab drops him in front of the building and he honestly feels that he hasn't seen a bigger and most intimidating thing in his entire life. 

Zayn arrives to the required floor and he feels like he’s going to puke. The first thing that he sees is the food which makes him want to puke even more. But that feeling soothes away when he sees a familiar pair of brown eyes looking at his direction. 

“Hey baby,” Liam says with his favorite camera on his hands once he’s closer to him. 

Of course. Of fucking course. You see, Liam is a professional photographer, that's how they met. He was modelling for Armani when he felt a different vibe in the shoot. Like lust and desire. 

Zayn flirted through the entire time with his movements and his eyes and the result was a quick but good fuck in the loo minutes later. 

“You are the photographer?” Zayn asked with a whisper, looking at the floor. 

Liam lifted his face with his forefinger slowly with adoration in his eyes. “Yep I am, I had to pull some strings here and there to be though,” he continues sheepishly. 

Zayn feels his cheeks fucking burn, “I’m gonna model panties Li,” he says biting his lip. 

Liam groans at that statement, “I know baby, that's why I needed to be the only one shooting you, no one else,” he frowns. 

A member of the staff calls Zayn to get ready because his shoot is in 15 minutes and with a last hug from Liam and an “I’m gonna enjoy this very very much” whisper in his ear he leaves to get his hair and makeup done. 

Once he's done a guy he has seen before in other shoots hands him the bag of underwear and leaves. 

Zayn opens the bag with shaking hands and he gasps at the first touch. He sees them and he can't breathe, they're gorgeous. They're black and they have details everywhere and he really wants to try them now. 

Once he has the lingerie on he sees himself in the mirror he has on the dressing room. He looks fucking good. The fabric is softly hugging his hips and the colour brings out the colour of his skin and makes him look like everything he’s ever wanted. 

Zayn puts a silk robe on and walks out the dresser, everyone was waiting for him and now he feels like he can't do it. He feels amazing but does he look amazing enough?

He slowly walks towards Liam with shy eyes. Zayn needs the reassurance that he’s not some freak in a suit but he is a professional model and the only person who can do it is Liam. 

“Hey love,” his boyfriend says once Zayn wrapped his arms around his torso with his face on Liam’s chest. “Are you ready?” he asks. 

Zayn shakes his head and hugs him tighter. “I don't look good enough,” he mumbles to himself and Liam almost didn't hear it but he did and he stays quiet for a few seconds just with his hand running up Zayn’s back. 

Zayn thinks he’s just gonna ignore it when Liam yells, “Alright crew, I need a few minutes with the model alone, everyone please exit the room.” 

The crew listened to him and got out of the studio leaving Zayn and Liam alone. 

Liam holds Zayn’s face with his hands, caressing his cheeks. “You are good enough and even better, you're the most beautiful human being I have ever laid my eyes on,” he continues with a sincere look on his eyes and Zayn can't look away because Liam is so honest with his feelings. 

“Don't ever say you are not beautiful, you're ethereal and mine.” Liam says continuing caressing Zayn’s face. 

Zayn blushes, his boyfriend is always showing him affection and he’s so grateful that he has the best guy in the world to be his partner and now, his photographer at one of his most challenging shoots. 

Zayn detaches himself from Liam and opens his silk robe with closed eyes, “I really like them.” He says, biting nervously his bottom lip. 

His boyfriend growls at the sight of Zayn in front of him. Shy, delicate and beautiful beautiful Zayn. 

“I really like them too baby girl but I like them even more on your perfect little body.” Liam states and he doesn't know whether get close or just admire Zayn from afar because he is not worthy of him. 

Zayn opens his eyes just to see Liam drinking him slowly with his eyes. 

“Daddy hug me please,” he says blushing at the attention he's receiving. Liam quickly moves in front of him and strokes his sides from his legs to his arms. He slowly gets close to Zayn’s and whispers with a low voice “You're everything I ever dreamt about princess, now let's get this shoot done so I can eat you out in those new panties.” 

Zayn whines at the words and looks up to find his boyfriend already staring back at him with dilated pupils. “Just wan’ look good fo’ you Daddy.” He whispers batting his eyelashes. 

Liam clenches his jaw and visibly swallows. “Oh you're looking fucking delicious baby girl, now drop that robe and let's do this shit.” He softly demands. 

Zayn now has all the confidence in the world so he takes it as his advantage. He turns around and drops slowly the white robe that has been covering him from the back. 

He wants to turn his head to look at his boyfriend’s face but he was already on his back gripping his hips. 

“Fuck princess, stop teasing you know how much Daddy loves your ass,” he says as he gropes one of Zayn’s asscheeks. “You gonna make me hard and we haven't even started yet.” He continues and now the hand that was gropping the asscheek is playing with the fabric on Zayn’s crack. 

“Daddy,” Zayn moans with an arching back. “I need to do the shoot.” He says as he rubs himself on Liam’s front. 

Liam however stops playing with his boyfriend’s panty and slaps his ass and grabs him from the hips. “I don't want people seeing you aroused, it's only my sight to enjoy baby, now get in the set.” He strongly demands, finishing up his warning. 

Zayn takes that as a challenge, he loves teasing his boyfriend because other people want him just as much but Zayn only has eyes for Liam. 

Once Liam dropped his grip from Zayn, the latter walks sensually, swaying his hips to the set where he’ll be modelling. When he looked at Liam, the latter had a knowingly smirk and a—barely visible to the outsider eye— hard on. 

He calls the staff back to the room and everyone resumed to his job. Some of them just trying to not look at the tension between Zayn and Liam. 

Liam places himself in front of Zayn and bluntly checks him out, he lifts his huge camera and starts taking pictures of his boyfriend’s legs. 

Zayn knows the routine, he needs to pose in a certain ways to make the underwear shine rather than his body so it's not a hard task he has to do. 

What he does in this time however, is sticking up his ass more and send flirtatious glances to Liam and even some guys from the lightning who stared without discretion, they gasped and blushed right away taking his eyes off the model. 

The shoot was rather quick, or more than he thought it would be. Liam calls the last shot with a raspy voice and Zayn already knows he has Liam. 

He winks at him and without a second glance he goes straight to his dressing room. He relieves some of the pressure he has been suffering on his cock and decides to wait. 

Zayn changes to his old clothes and leaves the panties on, throwing away his old underwear, he knows he has a better pair now. 

He searches for Liam for a few minutes when he feels an arm on his waist knowing exactly who it is. “Hey Daddy,” says Zayn looking at his boyfriend through his long eyelashes. 

“You are born to kill me, you sinful angel.” Liam replies and without a second chance to reply he walks him to the exit and grabs a cab. 

They stay quiet in the cab, Liam with a grip on Zayn’s thigh and Zayn with closed eyes feeling the calm before the storm. 

Once they arrive to Liam’s flat, Liam pays the cab and drags Zayn to the building. His flat is in the 3rd floor and Zayn feels like he’s going to explode. 

The couple enter the lift and Liam presses Zayn to the nearest wall and starts kissing him with all passion and lust that was consuming him all day. Zayn kisses back just a few seconds later with the same intensity. 

Liam stops the kiss and starts biting and sucking Zayn’s neck “I really wanted to fuck you right there in front of all those people who wanted to touch you,” he says between kisses “because you're only mine baby girl, only mine.” He growls at the end. 

Zayn moans highly “Yours Daddy only yours.” He chants with rolled eyes. 

Liam doesn't waste time in walking Zayn to his flat door because he carries him to the directly to the bedroom. He places him softly on the center of the bed “Strip.” Liam demands and grabs a glass of scotch he always has on the table besides his telly. 

Zayn doesn't think twice and unbuttons his pants slowly with his bottom lip between his teeth. He closes his eyes to emphasize the lust in the air. 

He throws the pants to his left and begins to take off his shirt, he goes slowly imagining some tune in his head and he's swaying his hips a little bit. The shirt goes off and he throws it to the right this time leaving him only on his black panties. 

“Stop.” Liam grunts and Zayn opens his eyes shyly at him, adding seduction to his act. 

“Turn around and come here.” He says after a last gulp of his drink. Zayn does what he’s told, now he’s lying on his face with Liam’s hands on his waist and his legs in between Zayn’s.

He lifts his ass to his boyfriend, presenting himself for him. And he feels a palm on his asscheek, a softly one, almost like he’s petting it. 

“You don't even fathom how much I want to devour you right now, princess.” Liam says and he takes down Zayn’s panties, just to leave them on his knees. He has both of his palms on Zayn’s asscheeks caressing them. 

“I want your cock, Daddy.” Zayn says with a light voice sounding almost innocent. 

Liam chuckles and Zayn feels kisses on his flesh. “You gotta be patient baby girl, I want to taste you first. You look delectable like this.” He continues kissing his ass until he enters his tongue on his rim slowly, tasting. 

“Ah Daddy, that feels g-good.” Zayn trembles and moans at the same time, Liam gropes his asscheeks roughly and continues tasting and biting his rim. 

Liam lasts several minutes eating Zayn out, the latter coming twice since Liam didn't specify if he had to come and he didn't seem displeased about it, he ate him out even more roughly. “Oh m-my... Daddy fuck me, p-please.” Zayn whines his face is scrunched in pleasure and the only thing supporting his hips up was Liam’s strong arms around him. 

He finally stops and says “That was the best thing I have ever tasted, you taste like cherries baby girl.” He grabs the half used lube he keeps on his bedside table, takes off his pants and coats his dick and fingers with it. 

Liam grabs one of Zayn’s ankles and throws him on his side, leaving him lying on his side. He starts fingering him with confident fingers since he’s now stretched enough. 

Zayn tries to bite his moans and lets them out on the bed. “Don't silence yourself darling, let them fucking know you love my fingers in your ass.” At this statement, Zayn is a moaning mess and he moans when Liam is three fingers deep stroking his prostate. 

“N-need your cock Daddy pl-please ah,” he begs and Liam immediately tugs at his cock, which he forgot because he was so busy eating Zayn’s ass. 

Liam doesn't waste time on anything rather than fucking Zayn good and deep. He starts slow and Zayn is moaning “Daddy” like a prayer, he can see his face of bliss and pleasure. 

Zayn feels full and exhausted already but nothing compares to Liam’s cock on him. 

“Faster Daddy, I can take it.” He says to Liam and he starts pounding into him fast, sometimes he slows and goes deeper than before and then continues the fast speed. 

“Oh princess look at you so full of cock, my cock. You love it don't you?” Liam asks with slow grinds. 

Zayn gasps and moans loving the pressure on his prostate. “Y-yeah Daddy I'm a slut for your cock.” He says looking at Liam directly in the eyes. 

Liam groans and pounds harder onto Zayn, and he feels about to cum but he needs Zayn to cum for the third time first. 

“You gonna cum baby girl? Be a proper good girl and all.” Liam says without slowing his movements. 

Like it was a command, Zayn cums for the third time that evening as he clenches around Liam and the latter decided to do something else. 

“Come here love,” Liam demands but seeing that Zayn was so weak and fucked out he grabs him at the ankles and sits him on the edge of the bed and, Zayn knows so he opens his mouth and closes his eyes waiting for the big prize. 

Liam doesn't jerk off a lot before his load is all over Zayn’s face, from his pink hair to his equally pink lips. He licks every bit of Liam’s cum like it was caramel. 

“Daddy I love your cum.” Zayn says giggling looking at his boyfriend with cheeky eyes. 

Liam smiles and carries Zayn to the bathroom for a bath, with his favourite scent: lavender. 

They wash together and Zayn promises him to do a shoot here, on his flat with his panties and some other stuff he wants him to see. 

Liam groans at that and kisses him with adoration and love. 

 

&&&&&

“You ready princess?” Liam asks impatiently outside his bathroom with his favourite camera in hand. 

“Almost.” Zayn yells from the other side of the door. 

They agreed to do this “special photoshoot” three days before Liam’s birthday because Zayn wanted to give him the perfect gift and wanted to model for Liam a few of his favourite attires he often uses alone. 

“Okay I'm ready, close your eyes.” Says Zayn still behind the door. 

“Fine! Hurry up!” Liam replies with the same impatience he’s been feeling these past minutes. 

Zayn opens the door and looks at his pleated skirt and his knee socks and takes a breath. “Open your eyes.” He says sounding nervous and shaky. 

No one warned Liam how fucking hot this was going to be, his boyfriend in a school skirt, long socks and one of own dress shirts was the death for him. 

“Oh fuck…” Liam whispers not believing this entire situation. 

“Do um do you like it?” Zayn asks with shy eyes and he’s being pulled to his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Do I like it? Fuck, that's the hottest thing I've ever seen, your legs baby girl… Fuck.” He whispers hotly in Zayn’s ears and they begin to kiss passionately. 

“Daddy,” Zayn giggles pulling out the making out session “I need to pose f’ you.” He says and walks to Liam’s desk where he brings the shoots together. 

Liam shakes his head fondly and takes his position and starts taking pictures of his boyfriend with different, fucking sexy poses. 

He’s about to stop the shoot and fuck Zayn against the desk when Zayn lifts his skirt and spots a lacy red thong, he well remembers saying it was his favourite on him. 

Zayn giggles at the sight of Liam with dark eyes and a visible boner so he continues his birthday present. “Oops, my skirt is being naughty.” And with that he lifts his skirt all the way on the back so he’s facing the desk and his back is facing Liam. 

Liam growls and walks —or more like runs—to Zayn’s bottom. But Zayn is quick and lets down his skirt again and turns around to see Liam directly on his back. “Oh I didn't see you there Daddy,” he giggles “Do you like my panties? It's so pretty, makes me feel naughty though.” He finishes giggling again. 

Liam’s dick is about to explode “Baby girl, you are naughty indeed, and yeah your panties are beautiful and sinful, just like you.” He says touching Zayn’s plump lips. 

“Mmm,” Zayn looks like he’s thinking but he really has everything planned “I want a lolly Daddy, can you give me one?” He says playing with his mid thigh skirt. 

The growl is audible and Liam replies with gritted teeth “Yeah baby girl, I got one and the taste is really good, like all the lollies you eat.” 

Liam takes off Zayn’s skirt and throws it across the room and pushes him down to his knees, he unbuckles his pants and drops them to his feet and his cock springs free in front of Zayn. 

“Suck angel, your favourite lolly,” Liam says and Zayn begins to kitten lick the tip and tongue kiss the rest of the shaft. 

He opens his eyes up to Liam while he sucks at the slit and Liam moans loudly. “Suck it good baby girl.” Zayn starts to really put effort in the action and massages the rest of the dick he’s yet to suck and starts slow, sucking and kissing everywhere without breaking the eyes with Liam. 

Liam isn't average, so Zayn has to work to get the whole cock on his throat, and he succeeds, with teary eyes and stretched mouth he swallows Liam. 

On the other hand Liam takes the opportunity to snap some pictures of Zayn with his back ached and his ass out, Liam’s shirt and those fucking knee socks all of it while Zayn is sucking his cock like a pro. 

He feels his balls tighten and he pulls Zayn out of his cock. “Baby girl i’m gonna cum and i want to cum in your ass okay love?” He asks, always has to asks because Zayn is really shy in terms like this. 

“Okay Daddy,” he replies and turns around with his ass on the air and the thong deliciously on it, like a ribbon. 

Liam cums all over his lower back and ass and Zayn starts giggling, “Daddy I wanted to taste it” he pouts. 

But he brings his finger to his ass and sucks it clean “Always my favourite lolly.” He smirks and Liam groans planning excited the next “special photoshoot”. 

 

 

&&&&&&&

 

Zayn is lying in his bed with his phone on his face because his glasses are so far away, and sees that one girl, probably a model, tagged Liam in a picture on instagram about him being so hot and her mcm or whatever. 

It's funny how she tagged him on the picture and now he, his boyfriend, is waiting for him to bring the take out they're gonna eat, together as a couple. 

Zayn was in old sweatpants and old boxers but he thinks about doing something better than her, even if he’s the winner anyways. 

He changes quickly to the new purple thong Liam bought him and lays on his front and crosses his ankles and takes a picture of his ass, his thong (that his boyfriend bought) and Liam’s clothes on the floor. 

He writes a caption “my man’s favourite view in the morning…” tags Liam and recklessly posts it on his instagram account. 

Liam texts him seconds later questioning about it, not that he's complaining. And Zayn replied with a simple, ‘my ass is yours Daddy, i just specified it’. 

That night they fucked all over Zayn’s flat and ate Chinese for dinner, just a normal Wednesday night.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is: @borderznz
> 
>  
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
